Love Has it's Gifts REMADE
by Lexie07
Summary: Setsuna and Konoka now have to live with each other for a couple of days and during that time many things happen to them that may not be all good.  This is really my story, other account was lost and well here it is again.


It was a nice summer day in mahora academy, Konoka and Setsuna were waiting out side of head masters office. Konoka was wearing a nice blue jean short skirt with a low cut arm zip up shirt with hoody that was black with red and gold hearts all over the right side of it.

Setsuna was wearing a light red sweater and a dark blue jean skirt and had her sword slung over her shoulder standing in silence. So Setsuna and Konoka waited in silence patiently out in the hall way for the head master, while waiting konoka had got an idea for setsuna, and setsuna was just standing agents the wall of head masters office with her eyes closed.

"Setsuna do you mind if I come over to your dorm room for a little bit cause I have something important to ask you, is that ok?" Setsuna's eyes shot open.

"W-What is it you need to talk to me about miss konoka cause if it's not to important then can we just talk about it now?" Konoka got a bit of an sad/flushed pout face and glared at setsuna.

"Well I just really need to talk to you alone ok. And please Setsuna I have told you many time to not call me "miss" just Konoka is fine." Setsuna looked at konoka and ad to listen to her

"Ok you can come over to my room once done with the head master, K-Konoka..."

"See that wasn't so hard was it Setsuna no was it? You should have been used to it by now since I have told you so many times since we where young."

"Well yeah I guess your right, it wasn't to hard."

Konoka got her smile back and setsuna couldn't help but smile a little bit too because seeing konoka happy made her happy. While Konoka and setsuna waited a few more minutes for the head master to finish with what he was doing. They finally heard the door room click open so setsuna moved away from the door and they saw the head master.

"Hello konoka, setsuna you can come in now that I am done with my paper work."

They both came in and sat down and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Well now konoka I have a question for you first it will be your birthday in a couple of days and I was just wondering what you might want as a gift?" he questioned his grandaughter.

She thought for a couple of seconds and then replayed,"well grandfather I'm not sure what I want for my birthday... can I think about it for a little while and get back to you on it, is that ok?"

"Of course konoka take as much time as you need Ok no rush just tell me by your birthday ok, and setsuna now its your turn I have a very important task for you. I am going to be leaveing for two days while on a trip with Asuna and Negi to go meet a good friend of mine who has grown ill and well i need you to watch over Konoka for me while away. And that has to be done by you stay with Konoka."

Setsuna blushed and started to think about her and konoka alone for two days...by them self's in Konoka's dorm without two other roommates to watch them and keep them company, to help them if needed because of an attack or antthing related but no the two of them are going to be going with head master on this trip too. And Setsuna wondered why would Asuna and Negi be going with the headmaster but it could wait.

"Well setsuna will you be able to stay with her for the time me and the other two go on this trip?"

Setsuna was still trying to take this in but she knew she had a duty to keep watch and be their for konoka and she did not want to dissapoint the head master.

"Y-yes head master I will stay with miss k-konoka for when you go on your trip but are you sure I am the most suitable person to do this task for you, I don't mean to impose your order but I mean I just think their might be someone more suitable for this don't you think head master?"

He stood silent for a little while and thought and looked up. "No setsuna I think you will be the best choose for this and do you want to no why?"

"Well if you want to tell me it will probably help me have an idea on why I have been choosen."

"OK well the reason is because you are probably my most trusted Alley and I'm not sure you no this but i think of you as family. You are like a sister to Konoka and another reason is because you are willing to give your own live for her and I no that you mean it to when you say it to her even in the heat of battle. So that is why I have entrusted this mission to you Setsuna."

Setsuna was so surprised by what the head master had just said about her and she knew it was true what he was saying cause she herself would do what he said and give her life to save the one most precious to her. "Head master I have never known you to think of me as family and I am forever grateful that you think that of my and I agree without another thought that I will watch konoka for when you are gone sir."

"That's good to know Setsuna, and do you no were you will be staying in your dorm or Konoka's dorm room?" "Well I think we should stay in her dorm because I don't think my dorm is very comfortable and I would think she would like her dorm more is that ok? " Setsuna said asking konoka.

"Yeah its ok, although I wouldn't really mind stay with you in your dorm either." Konoka said with a smile.  
>"Ok then I think this meeting is done but Konoka would you mind steping out for just a moment so I may say something to Setsuna?"<p>

"Ok grandfather, I'll wait out side for you setsuna ok?" Konoka said walking over to Setsuna.

"Ok miss Kono-ah! I am sorry I ment Konoka."

"Head master thank you for your words about me and being part of your family. I will never forget that so thank you."

"No setsuna thank you for protecting my granddaughter for all this time when she was in need so I myself have only spoke the truth. And please make sure Konoka doesn't get into much trouble."

"Thank you head master and their is no need to worry I will make sure Konka is safe from any danger. Good bye I will see you when you are back from your trip head master."

"Ok then Setsuna you may go met Konoka now."

After that setsuna left his office and saw Konoka leaning agents the wall and she looked up at hearing setsuna's foot steps and she smiled at her.

"Now setsuna were will we be going right now?"

"Well I have to get clothes for the two days I will stay with you ok, so we will go to my dorm."

"Ok sounds good to me."

Konoka smiled at her and they both started to walk to setsuna's walked in silence the whole way their. When they got their Setsuna opened the room door and let Konoka in first but what Konoka saw surprised look around the room and was amazed she saw so many drawings and other pictures of art that were made by was speechless untill Setsuna broke the silence.

"Ok it will juast be a moment while I find a couple pairs of clothes."

"Yeah of course but Setsuna...did you make all of these yourself cause these are amazing you should be an artist someday." Konoka said in aww of how nicly they where drawn.

Setsuna kept trying to find her clothes but replied to Konoka. "W-Well I never thought of doing something like that but thank you for the compliment konoka." konoka smiled at Setsuna.

"Your welcome setsuna a-and I think this is a good time to about what I mentioned before in the hall."

"Yeah what it you wanted to talk about Konoka?" Setsuna said while still picking out some clothes.

Konoka's smile slowly disappeared and her head went down so her bangs covered her eyes.

"W-well i-it just we've been friends for a while and I think I m-maybe have got some f-feelings for you...so I was wondering if you would m-maybe want to be my g-girlfriend?"

Setsuna drooped her clothes and stood up.

"W-W-What a-are you...a-asking me out?"

yeah finished it but it is my story I just lost my other account so I have to use a new one and finish some of this story so for now bye-ni!~ =) 


End file.
